HP and the Bannanas and Pyjamas Adventure Tragedy
by E.L.I.S.E YAY
Summary: Utterly Unauthorised and Totally Exploitative
1. Default Chapter

~Harry Potter and the Bananas in Pyjamas Adventure Tragedy~  
  
It was a jolly morning in the bannana house as the bananas arose from last night's sleep. And they thought to themselves, and  
  
then... BONG!  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm think B1?"  
  
"Yes, I am B2."  
  
"LET'S GO TO McDONALD'S!" they said in unity.  
  
As they trodged along the old, dirt, dusty road they slowly embarked on the biggest fast food outlet worldwide- McDonalds. It   
  
gleamed in the morning sun of the bannanas' old town. As they entered the expensive bad food outlet they looked at the empty  
  
specials board in despair. They then approached the counter and discussed what they were going to order.  
  
"Hmm I might have the Fillet-o-fish B2..."  
  
"Yes, or maybe the plastic sushi would be nice..."  
  
That went on for a while. Meanwhile on the other side of the world...  
  
"WHAT!? McDonald's has gone broke ere' in England ay? Well then... SERVANT! Hurry up and take me to Japan's finest McDonald's  
  
restaurant. NOW!"  
  
"Why, yes sir Potter. Erm... oh just get in the car we will drive you to the airport straight away." said the poor little   
  
skinny servant with a quiver in his voice.   
  
I am now taking a page from Lemony Snicket's book a phrase which here means "I am going to skip to the interesting part of the  
  
storyas if I was to talk about Harry boarding an aeroplane and they write for at least three hours you will have obviously been  
  
bored out of your brain." This is where the story starts to gt really interesting...  
  
Now for chapter 2! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~Harry Potter and the Bannanas in Pyjamas Adventure Tragedy~  
  
CHAPTER 2   
  
In our last chapter, Harry was suffering from loss of the local McDonald's outlet. So he has had the urge to get on a   
  
plane and fly to Japan just to get McDonald's. On the Bannanas side of the world...  
  
"Oh the chicken nuggets sound good" said B2  
  
"And fries?" asked B1  
  
"Fries and um... how about the Coke?"  
  
"Nup thanks, let's go for the lemonade."  
  
"Fine then so 12 chicken niggets, 2 fries and two lemonades."  
  
"Something tells me we need to work on making our minds up more quickly..."  
  
"Nah..." B1 replied.  
  
"Hello and welcome to McDonald's" said the unexcited, bored cashier.  
  
"HELLOOO!!! Can I please have 2 chicken nugget six packs, 2 fries and 2 lemonades! YAY! I am so excited!" said B2  
  
"It'll be ready in *looks at screen* 1 hour, if your lucky we will remember you and bring your food over to your table if  
  
you can stand the wait without going insane." said the cashier and then trudged slowly into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Harry had finally touched down in Yokohama, Japan and was in a green cab on his way to the McDonald's outlet. He also decided   
  
to bring Hermione, Ron and his dear friend Dudley just to add additional cost. In a matter of five minutes they were there.   
  
Harry went up to the counter and ordered their meals while Hermione, Ron and Dudley found a seat in the cornder. After Harry  
  
had been served he came back with only some serviettes and straws. They obviously had to wait another hour aswell.  
  
"Well, I think I should give them some pointers on recipies, I mean SALADS? Come on, it's be like saying 'PLEASE let us go to  
  
McDonald's I REALLY want an apple!'. Please McDonald's show some decensy," Dudley said boastfully  
  
"Well what are your 'great' ideas then?" Ron asked hoping to leave him speechless.  
  
"Echidnas. They come with their own in-built tooth picks. they could add that to the 'New Tastes Menu' - Australian tastes."  
  
"Yes, keep going..." said Ron  
  
"What about 'Hagrid's Haggis'?"  
  
"Sounds good to me let's leave those suggestions in the suggestion box, eh?!"  
  
But before they could do that...   
  
"Hey look B2! It's Harry Potter and friends!"  
  
"Oooo lala! Let's go talk to them!"  
  
They slumped over to their table cautiously. B1 was the first to break the silence.   
  
"H-h-hello Harry!"  
  
"Ummmm..." said B2  
  
"Can I help you put that suggestion in the siggestion box?" ask B1 nicely, yet nervously.  
  
"WHAT?!Don't you DARE come NEAR my PRECIOUS body! I will have you locked in gaol (Asutralian spelling) if your'e not careful!"  
  
But that didn't stop the bannanas they were well on their way to putting that suggestion in the box when Harry went amd clamboured on the bannanas as they tried to escape the clutches of one of the richest kids in the world.   
  
"No Harry stop!" squealed Hermione  
  
"RON! Get a food processor from the kitchen! HURRY!" Harry growled  
  
"Don't, just don't Harry!" Hermione huddled up in a corner and started wailing. Whilst Dudley sat there trying to contruct something out of the serviettes and straws.  
  
All of a sudden... BONG!   
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1?"  
  
"Yes I am B2."  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" they said together and began crying as Harry kicked them into the food processor he pressed that deadly button with the bannanas inside and then that horrible, screeching mixing noise that filled everyone's ears.  
  
That was it the end of the bannanas, gone forever.  
  
THE END 


End file.
